


our baby

by leehwi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, chapter one they play games ;), ot10 - Freeform, the serious smut is in chapter two, there’s a little bit of plot, yanan’s birthday !! :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: For his birthday Yanan goes to surprise the boys while he’s on hiatus. Turns out they have more of a surprise for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, I’m actually contributing once again to the Pentagon tag.   
If any of my readers went to Prism please tell me about your experiences!! I was lucky enough to go to two ㅠ.ㅠ

Yanan’s birthday was quite possibly one of the most important days that could ever have existed. If you asked the other members of Pentagon, that is. Yanan himself wasn’t overly fond of it, but he loved the other boys birthdays and spending them together. 

This year he hadn’t been able to spend all of their birthdays with them. He missed Hui’s and it was killing him. He begged his mom to let him to spend his birthday with them. She argued that he was the only person in Korea she knew and that he had to spend it with her, but they eventually agreed on breakfast with her and the rest of the day with the boys. He wanted it to be a surprise, so he kept quiet. 

He let all the texts flood in at midnight, just saying “thank you” and “I love you too” and in the morning he spent a few hours with his mother before making his way to the dorm. He knew the way by heart by now, all the times that he’d gone back to visit since he went on his health hiatus. 

Last night when he’d gotten the notification from his counter app, he felt his heart sink... it had been 111 days since he went on hiatus and 28 days since he last saw the boys. It felt so wrong to not be with them.

When he arrived at the dorm, he knocked gently, he could hear the scrambling on the other side. He knew maybe it wasn’t very nice to visit unannounced and he was sure he scared them, maybe they thought he was a sasaeng, but he’d cleared it with the manager’s first to make sure they weren’t doing anything and that they wouldn’t call the police on him upon arrival.

He waited patiently, he could hear someone press themself against the door, no doubt looking through the peephole.

As it was late October, he’d pulled his hat down over his eyebrows and had a jacket zipped up to his chin, but he was still recognizable, especially by someone who knew him as well as these boys did.

The door was ripped open and he was greeted by Changgu’s beaming face. “Yanan!!” The older man squealed and he tugged Yanan into his arms, crushing him in a tight hug. Yanan gasped as the air was squeezed out of him, but he was grateful for Changgu’s greeting.

“Yanan?” came a voice from the direction of the kitchen.

As Changgu pulled him inside, he saw Hongseok’s head come around the corner and then his jaw drop open. He could be seen taking off the pink rubber gloves that they used to do dishes and he ran towards the two men by the door. As soon as he reached them he wrapped his large arms around them both.

“Happy birthday, Yannie,” Hongseok murmured, nuzzling into Yanan’s neck. 

It felt comfortable and normal to be squished between two of his members, he felt his heart start to swell. There was something warming about feeling their arms surround him, it felt like coming home and drinking hot tea.

A few of the other boys appeared, Hyunggu shouting with excitement and running from his bedroom and Wooseok tripping over his own legs trying not to drop his towel as he ran, freshly showered, over to join the hug. 

Hongseok pulled the maknae in by the towel, keeping it up and tugging him close so they could wrap their arms around him too. Yanan pressed his arms around Wooseok’s wet bare middle and he held on tight. Of course Wooseok would be the one to disregard modesty for the sake of hugging one of his hyungs.

They were all cheering and wishing Yanan a happy birthday, making his cheeks flush bright red and a grin appear on his face. “Where’s the others?” He asked sheepishly, as selfish as it sounded, he wanted to see all of them, not justa handful.

“Hui and Shinwon are at the studio, Yuto went for a run and Jinho’s having lunch with a friend, I guess,” Changgu explained. 

Hyunggu was pulling Yanan to sit on the couch and they all tumbled into a pile on the sofa, arms and legs tangled with each other’s. The blush that had appeared on Yanan’s cheeks wasn’t leaving and Hongseok peered curiously at him.

“Don’t tell me you’re starting to get shy around us now,” he made a face, watching Yanan’s expression carefully. Realization dawned on him as he followed Yanan’s eyes to Wooseok’s bare chest and waist, which Yanan was forced to lean against due to the angle that they were all laying at. The older man laughed loudly and Yanan swatted at him.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunggu pouted, using both hands to hold one of Yanan’s. They were all aware of an odd complex that Hyunggu had, he loved to feel small, whether it was crouching to rest his head on Hui’s chest, or wrapping his arms around Jinho’s waist, he did everything he could to make himself feel like the smallest person in the room. It was oddly endearing.

“Nothing,” Hongseok ruffled the maknae’s hair, making him pout more. “Yanan just hasn’t been around us for awhile.”

“Yeah,” Yanan muttered. “You’ve all grown it seems,” his eyes trailed over Wooseok’s chest and glanced further down before he looked up in a panic. “You look healthy...”

“Thanks?” Wooseok frowned, seemingly oblivious to the situation. 

Changgu guffawed as he seemed to have caught on, striking Hyunggu’s sensitivity and increasing his whining.

“Whaaaat?” He nagged Hongseok. “What am I missing?”

Hongseok shushed the younger man and got up off the couch. “Who wants some tea? I’ll put it on.”

Most of them raised their hands, so he went and filled the electric kettle all the way. It was almost boiled when the front door opened and he heard someone stop in their tracks. Then he heard a childish shout and he realized Yuto was home.

When he looked back into the living room, he saw Hyunggu swatting at a sweaty Yuto, who was laying across the others on the couch. No doubt he was a bit smelly too. He laughed warmly, it felt good to see most of the boys back together.

It wasn’t long before Hongseok was bringing tea for everyone, while Changgu physically forced Yuto up to go shower before he could cuddle with them. He threw a tantrum but he eventually went. 

“Here’s Yanan’s, Wooseok’s and Changgu’s,” Hongseok said as he set each cup down in front of the boys. “And hot chocolate for you, Hyunggu.”

The younger dancer’s eyes crinkled in gratitude as he accepted his hot chocolate.

“So, what were you guys planning on doing today?” Yanan asked, sitting back to sip his tea. He looked between the other boys who each in turn shrugged and shook their heads.

“Honestly we didn’t really have anything planned at all,” Hongseok confessed.

“I mean-“ Hyunggu stopped, his cheeks suddenly burning red. “Yuto and I had plans later but it’s not much.”

“What kinda plans?” Wooseok asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Nothing, just playing video games or something,” he insisted, his blush making them even more suspicious.

“Sure,” Changgu snorted.

Yanan’s eyebrows raised as it occurred to him what their actual plans must have been. It seemed a lot of things had changed since he’d been gone. When they’d first began promoting, it was hard to get time to do that sort of stuff by yourself even, let alone with another member, but he remembered the few times he’d overheard Shinwon and Hui in their studio. The signs and grunts he’d heard were unmistakeable, but it made Yanan’s insides burn hot and he convinced himself that he had just heard wrong. 

Now however he felt his insides flip at the idea of two of the members doing something like that, not out of anger or even jealousy, but hope that maybe they wouldn’t banish him for the secret feelings he’d been holding onto for years. Feelings he still wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to himself, let alone to the other boys.

“We could watch a movie?” Hongseok suggested but Yanan frowned a little.

“I want to spend time with you guys, movies aren’t a great way to do that..”

“Well, how about we watch a movie until the other boys get back,” Changgu offered. This seemed to be acceptable to Yanan and Hongseok went to find the remote. 

After digging through the pillows in the other couch, he finally found the remote. He opened Netflix and began browsing, hearing different suggestions called out as the boys saw shows or movies that they enjoyed. Eventually, they all settled on the kids movie, Coco. As the movie started up, Yanan grabbed a blanket from the stack under one of the coffee tables, he threw it over himself and Wooseok, curling into the taller boy’s torso.

Hongseok kept an eye on the maknae, surprised he’d gone this long with so little clothes, knowing how shy he usually was about his body. It seemed like he was too reluctant to let go of Yanan to be willing to go get dressed, as he wrapped an arm around the older boy, pulling him close. Hongseok decided that they could be trusted on their own for now.

What Hongseok didn’t know was how hot Wooseok’s body was burning, how every touch from Yanan’s cold hands made him twitch. This did not go unnoticed by Yanan however and the older seemed almost gleeful as he pulled the blanket up to their chins, so he could comfortably place a hand on Wooseok’s stomach under the cover of the blanket. He felt the boy’s stomach muscles tighten, before relaxing slightly.

Yanan’s doe eyes looked up into Wooseok’s eyes, almost looking for permission to have his hand there, looking for some kind of sign that said it wasn’t okay. But when his gaze met Wooseok’s, all he saw there was a burning heat that he felt in his core. It was beyond approval, it seemed almost like Wooseok was begging him not to stop.

Nothing would give Yanan more pleasure. He let his hands roam over the boy’s chest, his fingers moving to gently rub at Wooseok’s rib cage, feeling over his collarbone and then slowly moving down. His fingers barely avoided Wooseok’s nipple, making the maknae tremble. He could feel how desperate Wooseok was getting, neither of them acknowledging the movie in the slightest at this point.

Yanan felt a confidence rise in him and he let his fingers brush over Wooseok’s nipple, the younger boy sucked a breath in through his teeth. Hyunggu on the other side of Yanan looked over at them.

“Wooseok, you good?” He frowned. He apparently was still the one to be left out of the loop.

“Mm-hmm,” the maknae nodded. “This part’s just sad.”

Changgu smirked. “The movie just started and you’re already gonna cry, Wooseok?”

The others chuckled, including Yanan, who had moved his hand to cup Wooseok’s whole breast, his cold palm pressed over his nipple. He moved his hand in a slow circular motion, feeling the way Wooseok shivered, his eyes were still burning a hole through Yanan and it made the Chinese man squirm with excitement. He had only interacted like this with one of the members once before and it hadn’t gone anywhere, much to his chagrin, but this... this held promise. 

“Hyung,” Wooseok whispered. It was hard to tell if he was begging him to stop or to give him more, regardless Yanan continued his slow massage of Wooseok’s nipple. Under the blanket, which thankfully Hyunggu was not under with them, Yanan felt one of Wooseok’s hands move to grasp his thigh. The maknae’s long fingers wrapped around the flesh, almost trapping Yanan, making it impossible for him to pull away.

The older boy leaned close, pressing his nose to above Wooseok’s ear, his mouth level with his earlobe. “Your hands are so big, Wooseokie,” he whispered, simply stating a fact. “You must be able to do so much with them,” he teased.

Wooseok’s eyes caught Yanan’s. “Do you want to find out?” He breathed, it was almost silent, just quiet enough for them to hear each other.

Yanan felt his breath catch. Up till now, he had been teasing Wooseok, he hadn’t expected the maknae to take things so seriously. But now that he looked into his eyes, there was no question that he meant it and it made Yanan’s spine light on fire, the heat trickling from his neck to his toes. It was thrilling and a little bit terrifying all at once.

“Yanan?” He whispered silently again. “Answer me.”

The man considered his answer, weighing the options. He could say no and never have the chance to open this door again. Or he could say yes and finally after years get to explore a relationship with one of the members in ways he had only dreamed of... many times.

Wooseok moved quickly, but carefully enough that none of the others seemed to notice, or if they did they pretended not to. His hand on Yanan’s thigh moved to cup his groin and the other hand grabbed Yanan’s off of his chest, his thumb pressing into Yanan’s palm. 

“Yanan,” his voice was a low growl. 

Hyunggu glanced over at them but quickly looked away as a song started in the movie. From his angle, it just looked like Wooseok was whispering casually into Yanan’s ear, their arms tangled comfortably while Yanan rested against his chest. But thankfully Yanan’s face was turned away from Hyunggu as his mouth dropped open, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as he silently prayed he didn’t make a sound. The urge to moan was almost overwhelming as Wooseok’s hand began to tighten over his denim clad dick.

“Yes,” he whimpered as quietly as he could manage. “P-please.”

Wooseok’s expression softened, he looked elated, relieved that he was finally free to do as he pleased. His hand let go of Yanan’s and moved to cup his chin, tilting his head to the side, his mouth moving to suck at Yanan’s neck, just under his ear. It was taking every ounce of self control for Yanan to not moan or gasp. He was clamping down on his tongue, holding his breath mid swallow to keep any sounds from coming out.

They felt relieved that neither Hongseok nor Changgu looked up from the other couch, everyone seemed fixated on the TV. 

Wooseok glanced around the room, assuring that no one was looking their way, before he moved his hand to begin massaging at Yanan’s groin, feeling the Chinese man hold back a wriggle. “Don’t move or I’ll stop,” he whispered, his voice lower than Yanan had ever heard it.

The older boy nodded dumbly, he felt frozen to the spot, in fear of being noticed and also fear of making Wooseok stop. That was the last thing he wanted. The maknae sucked gently on his earlobe, his fingers moving swiftly to unbutton his jeans. He carefully slid his hand into Yanan’s trousers, feeling how achingly hard the other man was through his boxer briefs. He wriggled his fingers to squeeze his hand all the way in, feeling Yanan’s entire body rigid, holding himself back from making a sound. He smirked against his jaw, his ear still caught gently between Wooseok’s teeth.

Yanan’s mouth started to open, lust was beginning to consume him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep still. He wanted to scream out loud in frustration but also because  god Wooseok really did know what he was doing. He started to tilt his head back, feeling like his eyes were going to roll right out of his skull, they moved upwards trying to focus on the ceiling, blank... 

However it was at that moment that Yuto was returning from his shower, his hair wet and his chest gleaming with water from above the neckline of his sweatshirt, which he had only zipped about halfway. His eyes caught Yanan’s, glancing to Wooseok, his eyebrow quirked as he realized what was going on. Yanan felt his breath catch and he almost gasped aloud, when Yuto’s hand suddenly shot forwards and his fingers wrapped around Yanan’s throat. He didn’t squeeze or apply much pressure at all, but his other hand did raise to press against his lips, silencing him. 

It was almost too much and Yanan felt his breathing start to quicken, he was suddenly desperate to be pressed between Wooseok and Yuto as they both worked him open with their long fingers. He wanted it so bad he thought he was going to cry. Yuto’s hand started to tighten as he could tell Yanan was starting to breathe a little louder. It worked in silencing the older man.

Wooseok’s lips brushed over Yuto’s fingers and he pressed gentle kisses there, making Yuto smile softly. He walked closer and knelt behind the couch, bracing his elbows on the back. He kept one hand on Yanan’s throat, the other moving to slip his fingers into Wooseok’s long hair, curling gently into the maknae’s scalp, scraping against his skin and making him shudder. 

Yanan wondered how often they did something like that, he wondered how many times Yuto had taken control of Wooseok with one touch, making him turn his head into his hand and purr silently. He felt his body burn with desire as he wondered if they often did it in front of the other members, was it always in secret, did they frequently touch each other under the blankets while watching movies or grab at each other in the back of the dark van after a schedule?

It made something dark in Yanan light up, he was flooded with a fiery lust and he wanted them so bad he could scream at the top of his lungs. But he knew both of them would abandon their touches if he made a single sound, so he stayed quiet, leaving his mouth hanging open as Wooseok gently rubbed his cock through his underwear, making him harder than he’d ever been. 

While Wooseok continued his discreet hand job, Yuto’s hand on Yanan’s throat gave him one good squeeze and let go, Yanan almost complained but Yuto moved his hand to press his palm against Yanan’s chin, his fingers sliding between his lips and into his mouth. His middle finger rubbed gently at Yanan’s tongue, encouraging the older man to start sucking. Yuto’s face was nothing but satisfaction as Yanan took four fingers into his mouth at once, sucking harshly.

It was then, of course, that the front door burst open, Shinwon and Hui filling the doorway. Hyunggu immediately jumped up to run and hug them, excitedly telling them Yanan had surprised them for his own birthday. The three others on the couch moved to pull away, but it was too late. Both Shinwon and Hui had caught the moment before it ended. Yuto’s fingers shoved down Yanan’s throat, Yanan looking flushed with his head craned all the way back, Wooseok’s teeth sunken into his neck. It was undeniable what was happening, but for whatever reason, neither of the men mentioned it. 

Shinwon simply smiled and went to hug Yanan, pulling him up off the couch, allowing the blanket to slip away. Yanan scrambled to catch it, wanting to cover his undone zipper, but he wasn’t fast enough and Shinwon pulled him close enough to hide it for him. “Hey, little one,” he purred in his ear. “Enjoying your birthday so far?” To anyone else it would’ve sounded innocent, but Yanan could hear the implications in his tone. His cheeks had never burned brighter and he nodded dumbly.

Hui moved to stand next to them, blocking Hongseok’s view of Yanan’s pants as the leader reached out and zipped them back up for him. “Hi, love,” he greeted, he too had an innocent smile as he went to hug Yanan, who was still rock hard as the leader pulled him close. “Did you miss us that much?” He whispered, sounding amused.

Shinwon was already turning to look at Wooseok and Yuto, who were both staring dumbly at him. Their expressions were completely blank and you’d think they were innocent if it weren’t for what Shinwon and Hui had already seen. Hui turned and winked at Wooseok, who was barely covered by the blanket and towel on his lap. He was starting to blush as he stared up at the leader, feeling like he’d been caught doing something wrong. Which he sort of had, but he didn’t feel like there was anything wrong with what he’d been doing.

“So, now all we need is Jinho hyung, should I start making some food?” Hongseok stood up, after pausing the movie. It only just now occurred to him that both Yanan and Wooseok were extremely red. He shrugged it off, maybe he was seeing things.

“Sure,” Yanan spoke, shocking even himself with how raspy his voice came out.

Changgu and Hongseok both gave him a wide eyed look. But Shinwon laughed and clapped Yanan on the back. “Let’s get you some water,” he announced. “Watching a sad movie on your birthday isn’t a good idea.” He pushed Yanan towards the kitchen, still chuckling.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, leaving the eyesight of the others in the living room, Yanan turned and grabbed onto Shinwon’s collar. He was still hard in his pants and he desperately missed the other members, he pulled Shinwon close and pressed their lips together, a hungry gasp leaving his throat as Shinwon met his kiss halfway. The older shoved him against the counter, his hands pressing firmly into Yanan’s waist. 

Shinwon had always been the best kiss Yanan ever had, as he was the only member he’d ever fooled around with, he was always the first to come to mind when he envisioned his members at the end of the day. When he was relaxing in his bed, his hands slipping under the covers, Shinwon was the first one he thought about. Shinwon’s small hands pressing into his hip bones, his plush lips wrapping around his cock. It drove him crazy to not be around him and now that they were finally alone, Yanan was already turned on and needy and he wanted Shinwon so bad.

His fingers wrapped up in Shinwon’s t-shirt as he desperately rutted his hips against the older boy’s, he was gasping and writhing in Shinwon’s arms. He didn’t care how much of a whore he sounded like right now, he needed someone to fuck him now.

“God Yanan,” Shinwon pulled him away, licking his lips as he looked at how wrecked the maknae’s had left Yanan. “It’s 1 o’clock in the afternoon, baby. Can’t you wait a bit before jumping my bones?” 

Yanan moaned as he grinded his hips harshly against Shinwon’s, making the older choke and close his eyes for a second. “No, I can’t.”

“Well you’re gonna have to,” Hui spoke as he entered the kitchen, motioning for them to separate and they quickly did so. Hongseok wasn’t far behind Hui and Yanan turned to face the counter, hiding his erection. 

The older members started to move around the kitchen, pulling out food to start cooking and Yanan shuffled around, doing his best to hide the tent in his pants from Hongseok. It was already embarrassing enough that Hui had seen it and he was starting to kick himself for being so eager to get fucked by Wooseok, Yuto or Shinwon, he didn’t even care who did it at this point, he wanted all of them equally and was so desperate after getting so worked up by the others.

The front door opened yet again and he heard Changgu greet Jinho, telling him to go to the kitchen. Fuck, he couldn’t greet Jinho with his cock straining in his pants. He wanted to turn and run but there was no time and he found himself face to face with Jinho, who was short enough that Yanan’s hard on was the first thing he noticed. Jinho raised his eyebrows. “You’re that happy to see me?” He asked, smirking at the blush that was burning on Yanan’s cheeks.

“Hi, hyung,” he murmured, moving to rest on Jinho’s shoulder and embrace him.

Jinho laughed gently. “Hi, babe. Happy birthday.”

Hongseok was already deep into making food, and he beckoned Jinho in to help him. Being the oldest, Jinho felt obligated to go wash his hands and start helping.

Yanan considered going to the bathroom and getting rid of his aching cock, but he still desperately wanted Wooseok to finish what he started. He stood in the doorway of the living room, watching the younger boy’s settle back into their movie, Yuto occupying Yanan’s spot on the couch. He turned to watch the hyungs in the kitchen, Shinwon bustling around Hongseok and Jinho, his eyes kept shifting to gaze at Yanan while he helped Hui cut vegetables. 

Standing between them all, Yanan felt helpless, he knew he was weak for each and every one of them and he would literally do anything any of them asked of him. But he knew it went both ways, if he asked for anything, every member would bend over backwards to make it happen. He could control them all with a single word and nothing made him feel more powerful than that.

But right now he really just wanted to get off, but he couldn’t, so he bit his lip and leaned against the wall, trying to will his dick to shrink. It didn’t seem to be working, so he went and sat at the table, he figured hiding his erection from the few members who hadn’t already seen it was the smartest move. He was already embarrassed that 5 out of his 8 other members knew about his straining dick in his pants and he wanted to die due to this knowledge.

After food was finished everybody sat to eat and hearing Changgu talk with his mouthful and seeing Hongseok laugh with food in his mouth was enough to at least partially kill Yanan’s erection, but it wasn’t entirely gone. At least he was able to eat now, so he quietly finished his food and waited for the others to be done, listening to the various conversations going on.

When everyone was done eating, Hyunggu jumped up to clear his plate. “Let’s play a game, since we’re all here!”

“Yeah I have an idea,” Jinho smirked. “My musical cast played this game awhile ago and it was a lot of fun.”

Hui narrowed his eyes, sensing that Jinho was up to something, but the maknae’s and Shinwon were already agreeing so he let it happen. After all, it couldn’t be too bad.

“It’s called Fear Pong.”

Immediate regret filled Hui, he knew this game was going to be bad. He was sure Jinho would either do his best to cheat or he was going to completely fuck up the game and try to get everyone naked or something.

“I’ll grab the alcohol!” Changgu volunteered, Yuto going with him. 

They set up the game and it looked like a classic beer pong game, so surely it wouldn’t be that bad, unless Jinho had something up his sleeve as Hui suspected. And he seemed to be right as he watched Jinho open the box of flash cards that g under the cup and he began sorting them, pulling out certain ones and setting them to the side, no doubt the easy ones.

When everyone was finally ready, drinks in hand as provided by Changgu and Yuto, it was time to divide them into teams. As Jinho was really good at this and so was Hongseok then they went on separate teams. Jinho claimed Shinwon, Wooseok and Changgu for his team. Leaving Hongseok with Hui, Yanan, Yuto and Hyunggu.

Yanan felt a little nervous. He’d never been great at cup pong, let alone one that had added dares to it. He really didn’t want to have to do anything gross, he just wanted to be able to fuck later and that’s all he cared about right now. 

Hongseok went first and of course he got it in. He chose Wooseok to do the dare and the maknae slowly withdrew the card, he hesitantly looked at it and immediately deflated. “Can’t Jinho do this one?”

The oldest snatched the card from his hand and read it aloud. “Talk very very dirty to your partner.” He snorted loudly. “You’re gonna have to do it to Hongseok, kiddo.”

Wooseok groaned. He glanced at Yanan, who was already smirking and he walked around the table, Hongseok meeting him halfway. Hongseok didn’t seem to have much of an idea of what Wooseok was capable of and Yanan was eager to see how it turned out.

Everyone watched silently as the maknae approached Hongseok, he looked down at him, his height made Hongseok look surprisingly small. Wooseok’s hand slid around to the back of Hongseok’s head and tugged on his hair, yanking his head back to look up at Wooseok.

“You think you’re so big and strong, but I bet you’d be so easy to break open. All I need is two fingers and I could have you whimpering for me so quickly, hyung,” Wooseok’s voice was deep and Yanan could see the way it affected Hongseok. His eyes got bigger and his whole body clenched. “I could have you begging for my cock, you’d be so desperate for it to fill you, wouldn’t you? You’d look so pretty too, on your knees, with those pretty lips waiting for me. I could make them scream too, I bet. I-“

“Okay, I think that’s good,” Jinho interrupted, his neck a deep shade of crimson that was making its way up.

It was hard not to watch Hongseok as Wooseok stepped back and went around to his side again. It took Hongseok several seconds to regain his composure and go back to the other side of the table. His cheeks were only slightly pink, but he was breathingheavier and Yanan could see his pants beginning to form a tent. He caught his gaze and Hongseok’s eyes seemed to be on fire. It made Yanan shiver.

After a few people took turns and missed, most likely they were still rattled from Wooseok’s dare, it came to Shinwon landing a cup and he cheered loudly, jumping up and down. Yuto withdrew the dare and read it aloud, his expression changing as he said it. “Play rest of game in only underwear?” He frowned. “I don’t wanna...”

Hui nudged him. “Come on, we don’t want to lose a cup.”

Yuto sighed and glanced at Yanan, who smiled a bit, before he started tugging his clothes off. Eventually he was just in his black boxer briefs, that hugged his hips in just the right way. If Yanan was asked his opinion, which he wasn’t, then he’d say that Yuto looked beyond delicious.

Hui got a cup next, luckily he got the same one that Hongseok got earlier and he chose Changgu to drink the cup, since Changgu had such a low alcohol tolerance. Then Changgu shot and surprisingly got one, making his team cheer.

“I choose the birthday boy!”

Yanan grinned, finally he could do something fun. “I’ll do it no matter what it is.”

They all started cheering, excited to see what it was. Yanan pulled it from underneath the cup and he immediately smirked viciously. “Grind on other team for 15 seconds,” he showed them the card so they knew it was correct. 

The other team all exchanged looks, none of them wanted to seem too eager to volunteer but they didn’t want to seem like they didn’t want it either. Yanan could see the desire in Wooseok’s eyes still and he could tell even Shinwon was biting his lip while looking Yanan up and down. The man laughed and pointed at Changgu. “It was your shot, I’ll do it to you.”

Changgu seemed shy for a moment but he laughed it off quickly, he seemed to think that it wasn’t going to be that big of a deal. Yanan was determined to change that thought. He shoved Changgu’s shoulders, pushing until his back hit the wall. He pressed his dick against Changgu’s, feeling the older boy’s breathing change quickly as he realized that Yanan wasn’t playing around and also that he was still hard. Yanan moved in acircular motion first, before grinding down and then up, moving his whole body against Changgu’s. He rubbed his dick firmly along the side of Changgu’s - and since Changgu was wearing sweatpants it was easy to find. He rolled his hips up into his, before rocking back and forth, feeling Changgu begin to get hard.

“Dude it’s been like 30 seconds now,” Hyunggu spoke quietly.

Yanan pulled away, he smirked at Changgu as he stepped back and let his tongue slip out to press at the corner of his mouth while making eye contact. Changgu was undoubtedly hard now and Yanan was almost as hard as he was before. The night was going exactly as he’d hoped so far.

Next to get a cup was Hyunggu and he looked slightly nervous after Changgu’s, so he chose Jinho to do the dare.

Jinho laughed out loud when he read it and then repeated the card to everyone. “Fake an orgasm for 10 seconds,” he giggled. “Can I have someone’s help? To make it a little more believable?” 

Nobody seemed inclined to volunteer at first, so Yanan opened his mouth but Hui spoke first. “Sure,” he agreed, going across the room to where Jinho was pointing at a chair. Hui sat down and stared expectantly up at Jinho.

Everyone else suddenly felt very nervous, seeing their two oldest hyungs in such a compromising situation felt awkward, especially as Jinho straddled Hui’s lap and looked down at him with a dark expression. Hui seemed to be stubborn enough to just smile sweetly up at him.

“I’ll start a timer this time,” Hyunggu said, pulling out his phone.

As the time started ticking, Jinho’s body convulsed slightly, just little tremors here and there and his mouth hung open. He let his eyes roll back in his head and the most obscene moan came from his mouth making everybody go silent. He rocked his hips back and forth in Hui’s lap, his head eventually falling forwards and into the leader’s neck as he continued to moan and whimper, his fingers clenching onto Hui’s shoulders. He eventually let out a deep moan and rolled his hips one last time before slowly rocking them as if trying to get the last of an orgasm out.

If they hadn’t known better it would have been 100% believable. Even after the timer went off, Jinho still clung to Hui and gasped into his neck, his hips twitching against the leader’s.

“Timers up, guys!” Hyunggu announced, looking slightly upset. “Why does no one pay attention to the time?”

As Jinho climbed off of Hui, they gave each other a look that Yanan would never be able to forget. It was almost as if Hui was silently promising to make it real later.

“Hyunggu’s kind of being a baby,” Yuto whispered to Yanan and he agreed. “Let’s make him do the next dare.” 

As soon as someone from the other team made a cup, Yuto and Yanan immediately pointed at Hyunggu. Shinwon, who had made the cup nodded and announced that he wanted Hyunggu to take this dare. The maknae immediately complained but was quick to grab the card.

“Let your opponent run an ice cube up and down your body until it’s melted?” He groaned. “Come on, guys!”

“It’s the rules, Ggu,” Shinwon shrugged. “Do you want me to do it since I got the cup?”

“I guess,” Hyunggu grumbled.

Shinwon went in search of an ice cube and Hyunggu looked at Yanan, who was watching him with an intense gaze. “You should probably take your clothes off for this.”

“What?” 

“It says all up and down your body, so at least get down to your underwear. You can put it back on later.”

Hyunggu seemed even more annoyed now and he begrudgingly undressed down to his underwear. He bit his lip and watched Shinwon approach carefully.

“I’m gonna start at your knee, okay?” He asked and Hyunggu nodded.

He jumped at the icy touch as Shinwon ran it up the back of his knee, up to his thigh. Hyunggu shivered. Shinwon moved it around to the front of his thigh, to the inside and back down. He then moved up Hyunggu’s hip, over his underwear and along his stomach. The way Hyunggu shivered wasn’t just a suggestion that he was cold, Yanan could tell that he was starting to get a little hard, which was so odd considering he was throwing such a fit over this whole game.

As Shinwon made his way up Hyunggu’s side, he moved to circle the ice cube around Hyunggu’s nipple and as the ice touched the dark bud on the maknae’s chest, he let out a little whimpering moan. His cheeks immediately flushed red and he started to pull away but Shinwon held the ice against his nipple, making him whimper more. “Hyung, please,” he whispered, his dick very obviously hardened now. Shinwon immediately dropped the ice, taking a step back now that he realized how embarrassed Hyunggu was.

“I’m sorry, Ggu,” he said quietly, scared to look at him.

Everyone’s eyes were on them, and Yanan wondered if he should look away, if it was too much for Hyunggu. But instead his eyes met the maknae’s and he could see a fire in the other man’s eyes, something that made Yanan tremble for a moment. Shinwon started to take a step away from Hyunggu but the maknae reached out for him, wrapping his arms around Shinwon’s neck and pulling him close. Hesitantly, Shinwon stepped into the embrace, he seemed like he was worried his cold hands would upset Hyunggu, so he kept them to the side.

That was apparently not good enough for Hyunggu, as he made sure to whisper - loud enough for everyone to hear. “Hyung, please touch me.”

And that was all it took. Shinwon’s hands immediately grasped Hyunggu’s waist, his fingers still cold from the ice, one hand moving up to rub at Hyunggu’s nipple again and the other pulling their bodies flush together. Hyunggu moaned loudly and his body wriggled in Shinwon’s grip, as if he was trying to get more of him but couldn’t.

“Hyunggu,” Shinwon tried to pull him off. “Everyone’s watc-“ Hyunggu caught his lips again before he could finish. “Watching!” He eventually managed to get out.

Hyunggu pulled away and looked up at Shinwon. He smirked and stepped away from him. “What, you’re not willing to share?” He asked, stepping towards Hongseok, who didn’t seem to mind at all when Hyunggu wrapped his arms around him. “Would you share me with Hongseok?” He asked.

Shinwon swallowed harshly.

“Or would you rather share Yanan? The birthday boy,” he smirked, stepping out of Hongseok’s arms and making his way towards Yanan. He felt frozen at first but when Hyunggu reached out towards him, Yanan couldn’t help but pull him into his arms.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you and Wooseok were doing earlier,” Hyunggu spoke quietly, his lips pressing against Yanan’s ear. “Do you want him to finish what he started?” Yanan couldn’t help but nod dumbly, he really did want that and plus Hyunggu was almost naked and wrapping himself around Yanan, he couldn’t say no to anything he said right now.

“I think we should give you a really nice birthday present, Yanannie,” he whispered against his neck. “Don’t you think?” 

Yanan pursed his lips, looking around the room. Hui was watching very carefully, chewing on his lip, his breathing heavy. His eyes were dark and some hair had fallen into his face... Yanan would literally fall to his knees right now for him if that’s what he wanted. He would do anything for him.

Jinho was standing with his arms folded, despite his size, his chest was well rounded and looked full, making Yanan’s mouth water. He had a thing for big chests, he was quickly realizing.

Hongseok, full and thick was leaning against the table, he looked already worn out from Hyunggu clinging to him moments before, but he also looked like he was trying to hide a very painful erection.

Changgu was standing by Jinho, his head was quirked to the side as if he was listening carefully to everything going on, so he knew how to act accordingly. He seemed to be waiting for something to shift in the air, something to give him the go ahead to do what he really wanted to.

Shinwon was watching them very carefully, he was nibbling on one of his lips, as if he was trying to decide between them, apparently it had never occurred to him that he could have both and Yanan could see that option becoming clearer in his mind. It was endearing.

It seemed to have been a long time since Yuto had had alcohol, as he seemed to be mostly drunk already, but he was very attentive to the scene around him. He had a hand clamped over his mouth, as if to keep himself from talking, he was just waiting for someone to talk to him first maybe.

And Wooseok... the second Yanan’s eyes landed on him, he sighed deeply. First of all, tipsy Wooseok with flushed cheeks and wide eyes was quite a sight to behold. Secondly, tipsy Wooseok was confident and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and had one hand down said pants, seemingly palming himself slowly, his eyes fixated on Yanan and Hyunggu.

“Can we give you your birthday present now?” Hyunggu asked, louder so everyone could hear.

Yanan swallowed, he looked between each member once more, looking for some reason to say no. But none of them seemed disinterested or uncomfortable, they all were looking at him with an unfamiliar lust, that made Yanan’s spine tingle. He nodded slowly.

“Baby,” Hui spoke. “Say it out loud. We need to hear you.”

“Yes,” he gasped, surprised by how easy the decision was. “I want you... all of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yanan almost instantly regretted agreeing to this as he was now laying on his back on the bed, listening to Jinho and Hui undress each other in the corner, giggling to themselves. Hongseok was giving Shinwon a hand job while Hyunggu sucked on Hongseok’s neck, his hands massaging his chest. Yuto, who was already in his underwear from the game and with the help of Changgu was undressing Wooseok slowly, taking their time, teasing him almost. Yanan felt left out.

He tried to keep the pout off his lips, but Jinho noticed. As the oldest, he had that sense. Hui’s fingers latched onto Yanan’s thighs, he looked down to see the leader unbuckling his belt, tugging his pants down his legs. While Hui undressed him, Jinho moved to kiss his lips gently, moving carefully and taking his time to make Yanan feel truly cherished.

“Hey, it’s Yanan’s birthday, shouldn’t we be giving him his present?” Jinho said, reaching over to spank Hyunggu’s ass, making the maknae yelp. “It was your idea after all.”

“We’re just getting comfortable,” he pouted, but he made Hongseok let go of Shinwon’s cock, making Shinwon instantly complain. But they pulled away from each other and went to stand behind their hyungs, who were getting Yanan naked.

“Hey, baby,” Hongseok leaned forwards and breathed against Yanan’s stomach, making the younger man twitch slightly. He was extremely sensitive to breathplay, which Hongseok was finding very exciting. He stepped back as Hui removed the last of Yanan’s clothes, his painfully hard dick was finally released as he tugged his underwear off his hips.

“Hi,” Yanan responded, feeling out of breath already. Laying naked on the bed in front of the members made a fire light up deep inside of him, he had never wanted anything more than he wanted all of them.

“Are we going to take turns or what?” Hongseok asked, running his fingers over Yanan’s thighs, stopping to grip them firmly right above his knee. Hongseok felt so strong and in control, with his hand wrapping around more of Yanan’s leg than he cared to admit. He felt like he could break Yanan if he asked him to, it was thrilling.

“What do you want, Yanan?” Wooseok asked, coming around to cup his face in those massive hands of his. He felt like Wooseok might have the best hands in the world, they could do so much... he shuddered underneath his touch. 

“I want you and Hongseok first.”

“What do you want us to do, baby?” While Hongseok spoke, he tugged at his belt and was throwing it to the side. Yanan shivered. He climbed to sit on his feet, spreading his knees apart and looking up at Hongseok obediently. He gave him his sweetest smile.

“I want you to absolutely destroy me, please. And then while you fuck me, I want Wooseok to fuck you.”

Wooseok exchanged a grin with Hongseok. “I think we can make that happen.”

The other members all sat back in awe as they watched Yanan lean forwards, his back arched like a cat. Wooseok used his long fingers to tease Yanan’s entrance while Hongseok kissed his nose and cheeks, stroking his hips gently. The touch almost tickled, it was nice but it wasn’t quite what he wanted. He tried to sit up, but Wooseok placed a hand on his back, holding him still. 

“Don’t move,” he instructed.

“Just stop being so gentle,” Yanan whined, he wanted them to break his back not pet him. 

Hongseok laughed and gestured to Wooseok to move his hand so they could roll Yanan onto his back. He was now staring up at the ceiling, feeling Wooseok’s fingers finally slip inside of him. He started with two... that made Yanan quiver and wonder just how prepped he needed to be for Hongseok. 

He felt teeth nibbling at his jaw and he knew it was Hongseok before he saw him because of the stubble that was rubbing against his cheek, Hongseok and Hui had always been the worst about shaving regularly. The older man used his hands to rub at Yanan’s shoulders and neck, one hand moved to grip his throat and the other went to pinch a nipple, making Yanan buck his hips into Wooseok’s palm. 

“Easy, babe,” Hongseok purred against his ear, his tongue darting out to trace the shell, his teeth grazed the lobe, earning a gasp. “Wooseok’s got you.”

And Wooseok did indeed. He worked his fingers in a stroking motion on Yanan’s insides and he crooked them at just the right angle, tapping against his prostate. Yanan quivered and shuddered under his fingers. Hongseok whispered encouragingly, telling him how pretty he sounded and how good he was doing, making him preen under him. He loved being praised. He loved being touched and caressed and he loved his members more than anything so to receive all this from them? Yanan was on cloud nine.

While lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Wooseok adding a third finger, until Wooseok spread them a little, gently stretching his hole. “Please, Wooseok,” he moaned, his voice catching in his throat.

“I have an idea,” Jinho spoke, his voice sounded wretched, some kind of vicious thought clearly came to him. “Since it is Yanannie’s birthday, we want to make this special and make sure that he gets a turn to receive everyone’s gifts.” As he spoke, Jinho went to open the dresser, this was his room so of course he had someone up his sleeve. He buried his hand into the clothes and then emerged with something small and green that Yanan couldn’t quite see.

He approached the bed, rubbing his hand over Wooseok’s back, the youngest taking this cue to scoot over and make room for Jinho. The smaller man leaned over Yanan, kissing him gently before holding up his findings for Yanan to see. “Is it okay if I put this on you?”

He was holding an emerald silicone cock ring, he watched Yanan’s eyes flicker between the ring and back to Jinho before he nodded.

“You’re sure? Use your words, Yannie.”

Yanan whimpered slightly as Wooseok crooked his fingers, which were still buried in Yanan. “Yes!” He moaned. “Yes hyung, p-please.”

Jinho grinned slowly and reached down to put it on Yanan, giving his asscheek a pat when he was done. “You can’t cum until all of us have given you your present, okay?” His hand moved to cup Yanan’s face as he stole another quick kiss. Yanan wasn’t ready to let him get away that easy and he caught the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to slip his tongue into his mouth, licking against his teeth. 

When Jinho finally managed to pull away, he was breathless and Yanan was a fumbling mess as the entire time, Wooseok had been stroking his fingers in and out of him. “Wooseokie~” he whimpered.

The oldest pulled away and went to stand and watch with the others as Wooseok continued to stretch Yanan, until the boy couldn’t take it anymore. “Hngh, please! Please Wooseok, I-I need Hongseok hyung in me,” Yanan begged, his hips thrashing wildly, grinding on Wooseok’s hand.

The maknae slipped his fingers out, making sure Yanan watched as he brought them to his mouth to clean off. Yanan whined softly as Wooseok’s tongue circled his fingers, eager to clean the taste of Yanan off of him.

Hongseok had been sat to the side, his own fingers buried in his ass, his eyes glued to the youngest, until Yanan started panting and reached for Hongseok, his movements desperate. “Hyung, now,” he demanded.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Hongseok reached for a condom and lube, which all of the members had brought their own supply, resulting in a full basket next to Jinho’s bed. He slipped the condom onto his straining dick, applying a generous amount of lube before he moved over Yanan and looked down at him.

“So beautiful, Yannie,” he groaned as he clasped his penis and lined it up with Yanan’s entrance. The man beneath him whimpered as he lined up and pressed forwards until Yanan took all of him in. Once he was fully inside, Wooseok seemed unable to wait. 

He moved behind Hongseok, a hand going to tangle into Hongseok’s hair and he pushed him forwards, making him place his elbows on either side of Yanan’s head. Hongseok just barely started to roll his hips forward, now that Yanan had adjusted.

“Hold still,” Wooseok grunted as he spit onto his fingers, using them to stroke his cock for a moment, ensuring its hardness.

He started to lean over to grab a condom but Hongseok’s hand shot out to clasp his wrist. “You’re clean,” he said matter of factly.

“Hyung,” Wooseok warned, his eyes darting over to where Hui and Jinho stood, watching. He was silently seeking approval for something he knew was usually wrong.

“He prefers it like that,” Hui spoke gently. “You’ll be fine as long as you pull out before you cum.”

With the leader’s approval, Wooseok felt his heart leap. He quickly lubed his dick and moved behind Hongseok, who was watching him over his shoulder with a fiery gaze. He was going to fuck Hongseok bare... he had never done this before and he was a little nervous.

All of his nerves eased when he buried his penis In Hongseok’s ass. Nothing had ever felt as amazing as this did. He was sure that Hongseok felt the same way when he moaned, surprisingly soft and high for a man of his size.

Hongseok’s hips pressed forwards as he was entered, adding more pressure into Yanan, who wailed quietly. 

“You good?” Hongseok whispered.

Yanan nodded. “Are you?”

“In a moment.”

The other members watched carefully, imagining how full Hongseok must feel, the excess of stimulation to his ass and cock must be amazing and more so that it’s Yanan’s tight ass he’s buried into and Wooseok’s impressively large cock buried in him. Shinwon was practically salivating as he watched. There was a pause as the three men on the bed caught their breaths, the younger two were waiting, letting Hongseok adjust before they used up every last drop of energy in him.

Hui had fucked Hongseok before with Jinho, on multiple occasions, he knew exactly how much stamina the man had and even he was starting to question how long he’d last. As Hongseok started to roll his hips back and forth, meeting Wooseok and Yanan at a steady pace, he sounded like it wouldn’t be long before he came.

Hongseok gasped and whimpered, words slipping out under his breath. He bit his lip, keeping sounds in as he wriggled between the two ridiculously tall and handsome men.

“Hyung,” Yanan whimpered. “Please... let us hear you.”

It felt like whatever tension, whatever they were waiting for, that sentence broke it and Hongseok groaned loudly. Something in him snapped and he immediately thrust back and forth with a fervor that neither Wooseok nor Yanan were ready for. Panting and moans filled the air from the three of them, but none louder than Hongseok as the older’s hips moved manically, as if on a separate track from the rest of his body. 

The other members seemed to let out the breath they were holding, a few of them unconsciously placing their palms over their own groins, rubbing gently. They weren’t trying to cum, as they each were looking forward to their turn with Yanan, but it was friction that they were desperate for.

Hongseok howled with delight as Wooseok took over, using whatever strength he was hiding in his thin body to fuck mercilessly into Hongseok, sending all of that momentum into Yanan beneath. Hongseok lasted exactly 2 minutes and 37 seconds, much to everyone’s surprise. He came with a loud whimper, his body shuddering with the aftershocks and Wooseok continued thrusting until he was ready to climax. The maknae was quick to pull out before he came all over the back of Hongseok’s ass.

While the older was still buried in Yanan, Wooseok leaned back and swiped a finger through the mess he’d made. He collected the cum on his fingertip and reached over Hongseok to gently press it against Yanan’s entrance, which was already pulsing from the effort of being stretched around Hongseok and not being able to cum. Feeling the hot sticky cum being smeared where Hongseok’s dick was still throbbing inside him, Yanan threw his head back and whined pitifully. 

“Please,” he pouted.

“Not yet, baby,” Hongseok pressed a kiss into Yanan’s plush lips, before he pulled out and threw away the condom. He and Wooseok climbed off of the bed, their legs shaky. The maknae grabbed Hongseok’s hand and tugged him to the side, tenderly kissing along his neck. They felt like their birthday gift for Yanan was received well.

The members just sort of stood around the bed, staring down at Yanan, waiting with their breaths held, anticipating who Yanan would want next. Not even Yanan was sure who he wanted, he knew he would want to fuck Hui alone, as few of the members had ever gotten that chance and it was his birthday goddamnit. He looked between them and then made grabby fingers towards Jinho, the oldest chuckling and making quick work of the rest of his clothes, which was just socks and his underwear.

“And Kino.”

At the sound of that, Hyunggu immediately started giggling. He threw his clothes off as fast as he could and jumped up onto the bed, he attacked Yanan with kisses, kissing his face, his throat, his hands, his collarbones. Yanan sighed with pleasure, he loved the feeling of Hyunggu’s affection, it sort of felt like winning the lottery, like nothing was more valuable than this man’s love and devotion. 

“How do you want us, love?” Hyunggu purred against Yanan’s chest as he was leaving kisses all the way down.

“I-I want you in me.”

Everyone seemed surprised by this, Hyunggu was such a good bottom, he’d been beneath most of the members and was always so giving and loving and every time they fucked, he told them it was the best he’d ever had. They all knew that Hyunggu was incredible as a bottom, but as they exchanged a look, they realized none of them had let him top before.

As they all seemed to share these thoughts, Changgu’s mind began to wander, all the times that Hyunggu had taught choreography and taken control of the room, commanding attention with a stern voice. When Hyunggu danced on stage and had that dark look in his eye that promised absolute destruction if you behaved. Hyunggu being so perfectly sweet in a way that only someone who was in complete control could be. He felt stupid for not asking for this himself.

Hyunggu’s expression instantly changed, he went from sweet innocent Hyunggu - the one who made Yuto feel incredibly protective - right into Kino - the dancer who had made Shinwon cum in the shower just by imagining him. It was a stunning transition and Yanan wriggled at the sight.

“You’re sure, baby?” Hyunggu whispered, the tone of his voice promised pleasure beyond what Yanan could imagine and the man immediately nodded.

“Please. Yes. And I want Jinho in my mouth.”

The oldest seemed to light up at this, he was always eager to get sucked off, but it made him even more excited that he would be at the perfect angle to see all of Kino topping in the glory he knew it’d be. He moved Yanan so he could lay underneath him, his legs spread out casually. He was ready.

Hyunggu grabbed Yanan’s hips, pulling and maneuvering him so that he was on his hands and knees above Jinho.

“Yanan,” his voice was quiet as he drew the others attention. “What all are you okay with?”

The birthday boy seemed to consider this and then he sat up to lean close to Hyunggu’s ear and whisper to him. No one else could hear, but as he delivered his thoughts to Hyunggu, they watched a wicked grin spread across his lips. He drew a shuddering breath as Yanan pulled away.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Safe word?”

Safe word? The other members exchanged a wide eyed expression, few of them had ever established a safe word in their entire lives, because they simply had never needed it. They had never been that... intense.

“Cotton candy.”

Hyunggu seemed relaxed now that they’d established boundaries, safety precautions... because what Hyunggu was about to do could be considered unsafe. Jinho shuddered at that thought as he beckoned Yanan over to him with a finger. Yanan made sure to position himself to give Hyunggu the most access possible, he arched his back and raised his ass to the sky, leaning forwards, putting his weight on his forearms which he braced underneath Jinho’s thighs. 

He was satisfied with this position and he leaned in to lap at Jinho’s cock, giving Hyunggu access to do whatever he wanted.

And he did. He began with gently nibbling along the rim of Yanan’s hole, which made him shudder and gasp. He leaned back into Hyunggu’s mouth, eager for more. Hyunggu’s hands braced against his ass cheeks, squeezing the flesh there to hold him still. It almost tickled, making Yanan huff against Jinho’s cock, which was presented untouched in front of him.

“Yannie,” Jinho breathed, delighted by the look of Yanan turning into more of a mess. His dick swelled as he watched the expression on Yanan’s face, his heart tightening. Oh how he missed this. The yearning that they had all felt for Yanan over the growing months was starting to overflow inside of them, the spot that he used to fill had grown cold and now it felt like he was pouring into it with warmth that reached each of them.

He reached out to cup Yanan’s face in his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair, the younger craning forwards to lick gently at Jinho’s cock. The older panted with a groan as Yanan went from licking to sucking within a few seconds, encouraging Jinho to rock his hips a little upwards. 

“God, baby. I can't tell you how much I’ve missed this,” Jinho moaned. The praise made Yanan glow, his eyes scrunched in a smile, his hips rolling back against Hyunggu, as the maknae pulled away.

“Are you ready, Yanan-hyung?”

“God, yes.”

Hyunggu slid a condom over his cock, giving it a few quick tugs to prepare himself. He rubbed the small of Yanan’s back, his hands making circles in the muscles there, he stroked and pet Yanan’s hips. “Easy, hyung,” he lined himself up and slowly slid into him. 

Yanan gasped, the feeling of being full again, especially by Hyunggu was overwhelming. He let Hyunggu settle, before he started rocking into him, desperate for him to increase the pace. He wriggled his hips, whimpering a little as Hyunggu slammed into him, getting more and more rough. He needed Hyunggu to do what he requested, and he needed it now.

He reached to grab hold of Hyunggu’s, bringing it around to his face, he kissed at his fingers gently - giving him his blessing almost - before pulling his hand to his throat. He heard Jinho’s breath hitch as Hyunggu wrapped his fingers tightly around Yanan’s neck, getting a decent grip before he continued moving smoothly in and out of him.

The pounding of his body against Yanan’s slammed the bed repeatedly against the wall, making Wooseok giggle from the other side of the room. The sounds coming from the three on the bed filled the room and distracted the others from whatever they were thinking about. The groaning gasp that came from Yanan made them all much harder than they expected it to, even earning a blush from Yuto, who buried his face in Shinwon’s neck, huffing and puffing in his effort to hide his arousal.

The pressure that Hyunggu was providing on Yanan’s airway was delicious and exhilarating, Yanan felt his head swimming with delight and he doubled his efforts in trying to lap at Jinho’s cock, without providing too much sucking, as air was restricted for him at the moment. He whimpered against Hyunggu’s palm, making the younger groan.

“Hyung, you’re incredible,” Hyunggu panted, his hips stuttering into Yanan as he reached his climax embarrassingly quickly. His hand eased up on Yanan’s throat, allowing him to fully suck down Jinho, who - having observed Hyunggu closely - also came quickly.

Jinho’s fingers tugged roughly on Yanan’s hair, encouraging him to whimper even more, his hoarse throat making it more of a groan than anything. By the time the two were done with him, he was left coughing and wheezing.

Hyunggu was already kissing the back of his neck as Jinho swooped down to smooch on his cheeks and forehead and nose. “Are you alright, baby?” they cooed, rubbing his shoulders and chest gently.

Yanan nodded, clearing his throat. “Water,” he rasped.

To no one’s surprise, Hui was quick with a water bottle, handing it to him. He didn’t let his hand touch Yanan, which was mildly disappointing for the young man, but he knew once he was through with Changgu, Yuto and Shinwon, that Hui would be well worth the wait.

Their leader could be a little timid at times, but he was a gentle man and he was easy to love, however difficult to make love to. It wasn’t that he was bad at it, it was just that he was too giving and it felt less like intercourse if it wasn’t carefully planned ahead of time. Yanan had been too shy to do so before now and he knew that his first time with just Hui was going to be very special indeed.

“Yanannie, can we treat you a little while you relax?” Changgu asked.

Yanan giggled and nodded. He rolled over, taking a deep breath, lying on his back. He stretched his body out on the bed, his limbs stretched around him. The other members surrounded him, Changgu reached out to massage his calves while Yuto laid down next to him, he stroked his chest gently, gazing at him lovingly. Shinwon slid his hands underneath Yanan’s shoulders and slipped behind him, letting his head rest in his lap.

They pet him in an increasingly aggressive way, the love they poured into him just by their touches seemed to rejuvenate him and help him recuperate from the rougher treatment that he’d requested from Hyunggu. Yuto especially seemed to be eager to treat Yanan like the “Shanghai Prince” that they’d always praised him as. 

The younger boy wrapped his lips around Yanan’s neck, kissing and sucking gently, while massaging his nipples. The hardening buds were more sensitive than Yuto had expected and Yanan whimpered while he pushed into Yuto’s touch. Shinwon had a hand in each of the boy’s hair, stroking gently. He breathed praises to each of them as they writhed together.

Changgu seemed to take this as the perfect distraction and he dived down to lap at Yanan’s subdued penis, using his teeth to nip and tug at the silicone ring. Yanan gasped and panted against Yuto’s ear, his hips wiggling to try to escape Changgu’s cruel lavishing.

“Please, hyung,” he begged. Changgu was smirking and he continued to tease Yanan, making his way from the base of his cock and slowly working his way up to the tip. He sucked gently on the tip of his cock, letting his teeth scrape over the slit just enough to make Yanan squeal.

“All in due time, my love,” Changgu whispered. He slowly worked over Yanan, feeling him quiver underneath him, the way his thighs shook with the effort of holding himself still. He sighed and trembled, his heart pounding non stop in his chest.

Shinwon craned his neck down to lick and suck on the shell of Yanan’s ear, he scraped his teeth along the membrane, making Yanan shudder. The hot breath that spilled out of Shinwon’s mouth and down Yanan’s neck was enough to draw whimpers from him, spurred on by Changgu’s oral ministrations.

Yanan could have easily lost himself between the two, almost forgetting that the room was full of the other members, he only felt Shinwon and Changgu, whining only for them. Until Yuto reached up to brush his fingers down Yanan’s cheek, the man turned to nuzzle into his hand. Yuto giggled, finding Yanan irresistibly cute but he pushed on with his mission. He rubbed his index finger over Yanan’s lip.

The older boy let his mouth fall open, welcoming in Yuto’s finger, feeling it rub against his teeth first, before pushing against his tongue. Yanan closed his lips around Yuto’s knuckle, sucking gently on the finger in his mouth. Yuto groaned, deep in the back of his throat, but it quickly went soft, like everything did with Yuto. He was too precious in Yanan’s eyes. The two had an unrivaled soft spot for one another, that could too easily catch fire.

The tension between them built as Yanan opened his eyes and made contact with Yuto’s burning gaze and they stared at each other for an unbearable thirty seconds before Yuto growled with need. He ran the fingers of his other hand into Changgu’s hair, tugging gently to pull the man off of Yanan’s dick. Changgu cried out a surprised moan, he always did love being treated a little rough. 

This little silent game that Yanan was playing with the young rapper was exciting to him and he pushed himself off of Shinwon’s lap, watching Yuto with intent. The man pulled Changgu against his chest, turning to suck at the base of his ear, his hands running down Changgu’s chest to rub his palm against the man’s crotch, drawing a gasping moan from him.

Seeing Yuto manhandle Changgu was getting Yanan far more worked up than he thought he had energy for, he wiggled back into Shinwon’s lap, pressing his ass against the older man’s groin. Shinwon breathed slowly, clearly trying to maintain a level head. Yanan decided to help him lose that a little bit. He rolled his ass against Shinwon’s dick for a moment, barely starting a friction there before he dipped his hips back and grinded harshly against him, all but penetrating himself on Shinwon right there.

The vocalist gasped loudly, his hands coming to whiteknuckle Yanan’s hips, trying to control the rhythm, but Yanan would have no such thing, he followed the rhythm that Yuto had going against Changgu’s cock. His eyes watched intently as Yuto cupped and rolled and squeezed Changgu, drawing out gasps and cries of pleasure the whole time.

“Please,” Changgu begged, his hips rolling up to meet Yuto’s hand. “Shinwon, please.”

Shinwon smirked from over Yanan’s shoulder and Yanan turned to look at the older. Shinwon winked at him and gave him a gentle kiss on his neck. “You want to see something, Yanan?”

Yanan nodded dumbly as he let Shinwon slip out from underneath him.

  
“Changgu can cum right now, can’t you Changgu?” Shinwon spoke softly, his tone starting to sound a little bratty, which was a side of Shinwon they were all used to and the other members knew he was up to some shit.

Changgu nodded, his mouth falling open as Yuto was relentlessly abusing his cock through his underwear. “Please, Shinwonnie,” he gasped.

Shinwon rubbed his hands together, stopping to glance at Jinho, who was staring at him with a slight frown. The two maintained a silent clash of stares before Jinho seemed to give in. Faster than Yanan could blink, he saw Shinwon’s arm move and heard a crack of skin on skin. A delayed gasp came from some of the younger members, as they had never seen any of their hyungs get hit before.

The red spot on Changgu’s cheek looked more than a little shocking to Yanan, but what shocked him even more was the wet spot that instantly formed at the tent of his underwear, and was growing in between Yuto’s fingers. Yuto slowly removed his hand, still shocked by what had just happened and by how Changgu had cum instantly.

Yanan felt his face split slowly into a smirk. “That was a beautiful birthday present, thank you Shinwonnie hyung.”

As Changgu came down from his high, Yuto petted and kissed his head, before Hongseok scooped him up and out of the way of the others, moving him to a far side of the bed. Changgu nestled into the bigger man’s arms there, quite pleased to receive the aftercare that Jinho was taking upon himself to administer.

“Now, where were we?” Shinwon gave Yanan a wicked grin, before grabbing him by the waist and tugging him close so he could roll against him again. Which Yanan gladly continued doing, enjoying the teasing feeling of Shinwon’s cock pressing against his ass gently. He kept an eye on Yuto, who almost looked like a prowling cat as he watched them carefully, preparing himself with lube.

Yanan’s mouth almost started salivating at the sight of Yuto’s fingers dipping in and out of himself, he even turned to give Shinwon and Yanan a good view. And  _ oh _ it was so good, Yanan thought. He kept pushing back against Shinwon, eager to make him come just from this, while he leaned forwards. He added a finger to Yuto’s preparation, sliding his own finger into Yuto’s hole, crooking and twisting it gently. He urged Yuto to scoot just a little bit closer so he could get a better angle.

While he worked his fingers, he also leaned close to nibble and suck at the skin around Yuto’s puckered entrance, drawing the most delicious whines from the rapper. He could tell that Shinwon was close by the way his nails dug marks into Yanan’s back, which he took great pride in and worked harder to rotate the firm globes of his ass just so against Shinwon’s erection.

He withdrew his fingers from Yuto’s ass to replace them with his tongue, pushing past the thick layer of muscle, to stretch his hole and thrust his tongue in. The gasping whines that Yuto was letting out, told him he was better at this than he thought. He squeezed and kneaded Yuto’s ass while he continued fucking him with his tongue.

Just as Yuto shuddered, Yanan reached around him and got a firm grasp on his cock, giving it a few good strokes to really get Yuto on the edge. He twisted and rolled his wrist, trying to get a better angle to roll his palm over the head of his cock, his tongue not letting up. Yuto cried out, his hands burying themselves into the sheets of the bed.

Shinwon leaned forwards to better be able to thrust against Yanan’s ass, and in doing so, he forced Yanan’s tongue further into Yuto, making the rapper groan. Yanan decided to play with him a little and he moaned loudly, letting the vibrations roll off his tongue and into Yuto. That seemed to do the trick and Yuto’s cock began leaking gently, Yanan knew he was close. He moaned again, this time swirling his tongue in and out, really making sure to press against the walls of his entrance.

Yuto let out a whimper, and he spilled his cum all down Yanan’s hand, finally reaching his climax. Shinwon did so as well, rolling his hips firmly against Yanan, really getting his dick in between Yanan’s ass cheeks, where Yanan could now feel Shinwon’s load pouring down his hole.

At this point his aching erection was starting to get painful, he so badly wanted to cum already. The other members slowly slid out of the way, grabbing onto each other and kissing softly. They seemed to know it was a grand finale of sorts as Hui, who had sort of stood in the corner naked, came close. He climbed up onto the edge of the bed, his hands reaching out to tickle along the skin of Yanan’s thigh. Yanan pouted and reached out to capture his hand. He brought it close to his mouth.

Yanan’s tongue slid along the knuckles at the back of Hui’s hand, stopping only to dip in between his fingers occasionally, in a way he was marking Hui. No one else could see it, but Hui could feel it, could feel Yanan claiming him. He shivered as he scooted closer, letting Yanan keep that hand, his other going to rub and massage the younger’s thigh.

“Hui, hyung,” Yanan gasped, almost out of breath, as if he’d been drinking in Hui’s skin. He let his teeth drag along the pad of Hui’s thumb as he lifted his eyes to meet Hui’s “Please. I need you.”

Hui smirked, he was never good at bed talk, he got too embarrassed to be good at it. But he always tried his best. “You ready, baby?” he chuckled, clearly trying to hide the red marks on his cheeks. However Yanan obliged him and nodded eagerly.

Moving forwards to push Yanan down onto his back, Hui slid his fingers from Yanan’s mouth down to his chest, his fingers wet with saliva. He dragged the pad of his finger over Yanan’s nipple, then his navel, then down his thigh to stop at his knee, lifting it up so he could situate himself underneath. His other hand got to work, easing the cock ring off of him. Yanan gasped in relief as he felt the pressure release from his dick, the sudden need to cum overwhelmed him and he whimpered, pouting down at Hui.

The leader gave him a little grin, he grabbed the lube and coated his hand thoroughly, before sliding two fingers into Yanan’s entrance effortlessly, he was still stretched from his turn with Hyunggu. He angled his fingers to rub against Yanan’s prostate, the younger crying out and trying hard not to cum already. Hui smiled cheekily as he pulled his fingers away, swiping through all of the cum that was dripping down Yanan, gathered from various members. Yanan watched, frozen in interest in what Hui was planning on doing with all that. 

Everyone watched the leader, hand covered in everyone else’s cum, arch his back so he could reach his hand down and insert his fingers into himself. It was unhygienic to say the least, but it was also a bit of a turn on for everyone, knowing that they were inadvertently helping to stretch Hui open. The leader fucked himself on his own fingers, while using his free hand to stroke Yanan’s balls and cock slowly, whispering to him not to cum yet. Begging him not to.

Yanan bit his lip, trying his best not to burst right away, Hui’s teasing was becoming a little too much. There was a heat that was pressing fervently against his groin, swelling and swelling inside of him, consuming him. When it was almost too much, Hui pulled away, making Yanan gasp. 

“ _ Noooo _ ,” he whined, desperate to be touched again, desperate to cum.

“Hold still, baby,” Hui whispered, sitting up to kiss Yanan. He took his time to explore his mouth, completely distracting Yanan with how thorough of a kisser he was, he rubbed their tongues together, their teeth clacked briefly before Hui pulled away and Yanan realized what he was doing.

Hui grabbed ahold of Yanan’s aching erection and sunk down onto it, letting out a grunt as it fully penetrated him. Yanan wailed and closed his eyes tight, tears beading out of the corners, the pressure in his groin was now a flame that was burning at his insides. He needed to cum as soon as possible. 

Sometimes the other members would forget how good of a dancer Hui was until they saw him ride dick, his talents truly came out here. His hips rolled up and down and rocked back and forth, driving Yanan insane with how slow he was moving.

“Hyung, I need to cum, please,  _ please, _ ” Yanan pleaded, his hands scrambling to grab hold of Hui’s waist, trying to grind up into him even harder. He needed Hui to move faster.

The older seemed amused by how delirious Yanan was becoming, he was clearly enjoying himself, but Yanan didn’t have the patience for this. Hui started to give in after Yanan pleaded and begged, tears of frustration in his eyes. Hui lifted and slammed his hips down against Yanan, he clenched his entrance a little as he lifted himself up, making Yanan cry out. It was so tight and the burn settled deep inside of him.

They moved with an intensity that Yanan had never experienced, rocking together, pushing against one another, Yanan’s hands moving from Hui’s waist to his head, holding him close to himself. Hui huffed and gasped and Yanan could feel it on his chest, which was drawing him closer and closer to release. He grasped a hand on Hui’s jaw, pulling him up to look at him. The second his eyes landed on Hui’s face, he immediately kissed him deeply, desperate to taste him so close to orgasm. Hui tasted sweet, tangy and a smooth kind of spice, like clove and orange. A tiny bit like blood, Yanan realized now that Hui had been chewing on his lip, splitting it. Yanan let his tongue swipe over the split lip, sucking it into his mouth, letting the metallic taste of Hui’s blood on his tongue. It was faint, but Yanan did his best to ease the pain of it, hoping to heal Hui just this little bit.

Hui clenched tight suddenly, making Yanan moan from the back of his throat, as Hui gasped and whined. “You’re so big, Yannie. Fill me so good,” he whimpered, not in an attempt to talk dirty, like maybe Hyunggu would, he was just genuinely that fucked out by Yanan’s cock. It made Yanan swell with pride.

“Cum for me, Hwitaek. Please.”

Hearing his name from Yanan, Hui leaned in to suck at the spot of his jaw under Yanan’s ear, that sensitive spot that drove Yanan insane. Just as he felt Hui spill onto his stomach, Yanan came inside of Hwitaek, filling him with his cum. Yanan could have sworn he saw stars, his head swirling as sweat beads slid down his back, settling at the base of his spine.

He let Hui calm down from the high of his orgasm before he pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt him. Hui whined, before turning to lay down on the bed next to him, smiling up at him. He reached down and swiped a finger against his own entrance, gathering Yanan’s cum on his finger, lifting it to his mouth. Yanan watched, transfixed as Hui sucked his finger clean. It made his dick twitch, then he winced at how sore he realized his dick was.

Hongseok was already ready with a warm wet washcloth, which he used to wipe down Hui and then Yanan, taking special care to make sure he cleaned all Yanan off. The other members had gathered warm blankets and some extra pillows, making Yanan scoot to the middle so they could surround him with warm hugs and the occasional giggle.

  * -

It didn’t take long before they all fell fast asleep, taking a quick nap. An hour later, they slowly awoke, Hongseok first and then Shinwon, the two sneaking off to the kitchen to make something for them all to eat. They had to rouse Jinho up shortly after to get his help making food. And by the time everyone else had woken up again, they had food ready to eat. 

Yanan fell into step as they all lined up to go to the kitchen and eat to their hearts (and stomachs) content. This was what it felt like, he remembered. To be home. To be with his members, who at this point were closer than any family ever could be. This was what he’d been missing.

He leaned against Wooseok’s shoulder as they ate, the maknae thinking nothing of wrapping an arm around Yanan’s and holding his hand on the table. Yanan felt an ease settle over his heart. He may have had his own dilemmas about being one year older now, but he knew no matter what happened, he would always be able to find comfort here. He was glad he had come back for his birthday, this was all he could have wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo it only took me like... 10 months to finish this. sorry guys. but please enjoy this second chapter! hopefully it was worth the wait... probably not tho :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave kudos and comment  
I love you all!!


End file.
